Love Story Years Across
by Charlie Van House
Summary: Robby Ray and Alex Russo both get visits from a weird guy who tells them they are each others soul mates. They meet and are taken with each other. This will be a love story people will be talking about for years to come.
1. weird guy

Love Story Years Across

Chapter 1:

Weird guy

Robby Ray Stewart was tired of this. All he did anymore was cart his daughter and son to their events. If it wasn't taking Jackson to college, it was taking Hannah or Miley he couoldn't remember, to her councerts. It wasn't his fault that they both got their license taken away. And when it wasn't this way he was always consoling Miley about her lovelife. He never had time for himself anymore. Tonight as always he was helping Miley with her love life.

Miley, Lilly, and Oliver had always been the trio. Then Lilly and Oliver started dating. After some bad experiances dating, Miley decided to get in on the action. Suffice it to say, Oliver had a threesom with Lilly and Miley and he was still smarting from that fiasco. Why was it that whenever Miley had a love problem he would always get sucked into it while they all expected him to fix it all and be done.

So he sat on the couch with Miley as she drolled on and on about her lovelife. Finally it was too much for him "You know what," Robby said, "Everytime you have a loovvve fiasco, I always get roped into. But I ain't this time baby girl, whatever the problem, I'm sure you can work it all out yourself."

"Daddy" Miley whined, "Please help me"

"No, you know what" Robby said. "At least you have a love life. At least you can go from lover to lover to lover. All the girls from my high school are either married, dead, in jail, or gold digging tramps. So I have no love life. So take it this way at least you ain't me. You know what, I wish I could have a love life. I wish I could meet a nice girl and settle down but I can't, Now, good bye." Robby nodded at Miley and left her to go upstairs.

He opened his room and stepped inside. He went to the mirror to check his hair. Just then a voice spoke behind him making him jump in the air. "Hello"

"AHHHHH!" Robby screamed. Unfortunatly Miley had left the house and couldn't hear her daddy screaming.

"Calm down." The weird guy said waving his arms.

"WHAT THE SAM HILL YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE" Robby screamed trying to calm down.

"I'm hear to grant your wish." The guy said smiling.

"Yeah, well you just stay there and I'll call the funny house farm." Robby said.

"No seriously, I'm here to grant your wish." The weird guy said.

"What wish" Robby said

"That you could have a nice love life and settle down with a nice girl. Good news is I found her for ya. Bad news is there's a bit of age difference." The guy said

"What" Robby said surprised. "How do you know I wished for that."

"There is a perfectly good explanation for that, Robby." The guy said pulling out a business card. "I am a business man picking out soulmates for somebody who wishes me up and that somebody is you. And I have just found her for you."

"Will you get out of my house." Robby asked timidly.

"Not before I give you some personal information about your soulmate. Her name is Alex Russo, she lives in New York City, New York in a loft over the Waverly sub station which her father owns. Her name and address is on the back of the business card. My business address is on the front. Call me if you need anything." The guy dissapeared.

Robby stood there wondering what the hell just happened. He put the card in a drawer and looked back in the mirror.

New York City, New York

Alex Russo walked through the halls of Tribeca Prep disgusted by all the couples holding hands andkissing. Even Juliet and Justin were doing that. She ducked into a bathroom and looked into the mirror. She sighed and then said quietly, "I wish I were with someone"

"It takes two to tango" a voice said behind her. She jumped up in the air and turned around. There was a weird guy staring at her in the girls room.

"Dude, this is the girls room" She said angrily

"Okay dude" the guy said in a mock surfer voice. "I just wanted to tell you I have found your soulmate."

"What" Alex said disbelievingly. "What do you mean."

"Well" the guy said smiling as he walked around the bathroom. "I just heard your wish and I want to grant you your wish. Here's my card"

Alex took the card and looked it over. "The name of your soulmate is Robby Ray Stewart but there is a bit of an age different. He lives in Malibu, California at a beach house. Anyway here's my address if you have any questions just call me. My number and address is on the front. Your soulmates address and telephone number is on the back. Just call me" he said and then he disappeared. Alex picked up the card and said wonderingly "Robby Ray Stewart."

In malibu, Robby Ray was saying "Alex Russo" They thought about each other.


	2. the call

The call

Alex Russo was realizing that she was going to have to call the number on the card. It was the only thing she could do to auuage her curiosity. She was afraid that she would acctually fall for this guy. She waited for about three days and dialed the number.

Robby Ray Stewart held the card he had in his hand looking at the number on the back of it. The guy had said that there was an age difference, what could he mean. He heard the phone ring in the other room.

Miley Stewart picked up the phone. "Hello" she said

"Hello" the voice on the other end said, "Um could I speak to Robby Ray Stewart"

Miley was stunned at that. "Who may I say is calling" Miley said

"Alex Russo" Alex said breathlessly.

"Okayy" Miley said, "I'll go and get him"

Miley walked to her dads room and knocked. "Yeah" Robby asked

"Phone for you" Miley said

"Who is it" Robby said.

"Some girl named Alex Russo, I'm guessing she is a fan." Miley said wonderingly

Robby Ray flew out of his room and down the stairs to the phone. When he finally got there, he thought about what he was going to say.

"Um, hello" He said into the phone.

"Man he was right there is an age difference." Alex said out loud.

"Excuse me" Robby said offended.

"Oh, shoot, I'm sorry, Hello My name is Alex Russo." Alex said timidly

Robby Ray from the sound of Alex's voice knew she was a young girl. "Um just a question, how old are you."

"18" Alex said. She was finding his southern voice intoxicating.

Robby felt something stir in his heart when she said that. "Um listen, I don't think this is going to work out. You see, by most measurements, I'm 30 years older than you"

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing, I guess the guy was wrong." Alex said

"What guy" Robby asked.

"Oh this guy who showed up out of nowhere and gave me a card with your-"

"My phone number on the back of it" Robby finished.

"Yeah, how did you know" Alex said.

"Did the same thing to me when I was brushing my hair." Robby said mildly offended

Alex laughed and Robby became weak at the knees at the sound of it. "You brush your hair, I thought you didn't have any." Alex said.

"I'll have you know, I got the straightest golden locks you've ever seen" Robby said.

Alex burst out laughing. She couldn't help it. "Golden locks then where are the three bears." Alex said laughing.

"They died when they saw my hair." Robby said laughing along with her. There was something about this girl he liked. He hadn't seen her yet but he was touched by this girl.

Alex and Robby talked the rest of the night until Jerry, Alex's dad told her to come down to dinner.

"Ok, well bye." Alex said smiling.

"Bye love you." Robby said without thinking. He was ready to hear the click of the tone before hearing Alex's last words.

"I love you too, good bye." And Alex hung up the phone smiling.

Robby hung up his phone too and was smiling also. It was then that both their phones rang and they eagerly picked it back up.

"I heard the first call went good." The weird guy said into both of his phones. "Would you like to meet your soulmate."

"Yes" Alex and Robby both said.

"Alright here's where you will meet them" the weird guy said and gave both of them the same address in Las Vegas. "Meet me there" the weird guy said and he hung up. It was then that Alex and Robby then comtemplated meeting each other.


	3. Viva Las Vegas

Viva Las Vegas

Robby Ray Stewart got off the plane at Las Vegas Airport and walked to the luggage compartment. He got his luggage off the cart and hailed a taxi. He then arrived at his hotel. He knew he was taking a very serious risk coming here especially meet a girl he hadn't even seen. He was very nervous as he waited for 11:00.

Alex Russo used the IPP to go to Vegas. The great thing about being a wizard was that you didn't have to pay for anything. She transported herself from New York to Las Vegas in no time flat. It was easy to find the address. Now she sat there and waited for 11:00.

At precisely 11:00, Alex Russo and Robby Ray Stewart entered Charlie's soul mate counseling service and met each other for the first time.

"Hello" Alex said.

"Hello" Robby said.

"I'm Alex Russo" She said putting her hand forward.

"And I'm Robby Ray Stewart." He said shaking it.

"And I 'm Charlie" came a voice from behind them. Both of them jumped in the air.

"Ayyahhh" Robby yelped.

"Dude you've got to stop doing that" Alex said to Charlie.

"Okay, please sit down. Sit down. I've got some things to talk to you about." Charlie said. "The rules are simple; you both go on 12 dates together. If at the end of the 12 you want to go on and become married than I will do the ceremony deal"

"Hold up now," Robby said, "What makes you think we're going to make it through the twelve dates."

"If you sign the contract, then you are entering a binding agreement to go on 12 dates, 8 alone with each other and 3 of them with friends. The 12th date is when you bring your families to meet each other. Each couple who has done this with me are either happily married or getting restraining orders against me. The thing that makes this the most interesting case is that both of you have secrets. If this is going any further and before you sign the contract, you have to tell each other your secrets before signing the contract."

"Okay" Alex said looking at Robby. "I would like to tell you my secret if I may. I don't know why but I trust you. All right here it goes, I'm a wizard."

"At what" Robby said

"No, I mean I'm really a wizard who can cast spells and mix potions. Just watch" She pointed at a toy soldier on Charlie's desk and made it come to life. Robby watched in wonder.

"Wow you weren't kidding." Robby said. Alex looked at him,

"And yours," Alex said.

"My dughtes Han Montan." Robby mumbled

"What" Alex said?

"My daughter is Hannah Montana" Robby said

"Oh, I didn't know I was going to be dating Hannah Montana's father." Alex said. "That's so cool"

"But you have to promise never to tell anyone." Robby said desperately.

"Actually the contract forbids the pair to tell each other secrets. A couple of fools made that mistake and let's just say, thanks to me, their financial security sleeps with the fishes. So anyway here is the contract." Charlie said handing them two single sheets of paper.

Robby and Alex read over everything and saw the fine print in all of it. "What does it mean, holy matrimony must be legal and holy" Alex asked.

"You, if you decide to marry each other, must have either two weddings or a judge and a preacher both doing your wedding. You must both sign a marriage certificate signed by one of your lawyers. You see this way it's easy to divorce cleanly and painlessly. But this is all if you decided to be married. And one more thing, I am both a judge and a priest so I will be doing your wedding just in case you decide to become married. One more thing just so we're clear, No premarital sex what-so-ever. So do we have a deal; 12 dates and/or marriage?" He gave them both pens.

Alex and Robby thought about what they were signing then they both looked at each other. Robby Ray had never seen such beauty anywhere even with his first wife. Alex found Robby nice and comforting.

They both made a decision and signed.

"Pleasure doing business with you now where would you like your first date to be" Charlie asked.

Robby and Alex spent the rest of the day discussing the affairs with Charlie than they both had to go. Robby and Alex both walked out and faced each other. "Well, see you at Central Park" Alex said

"You too" Robby said and he put out his hand. Alex shook it and Robby pulled her into a hug. They hugged each other than said bye.

Charlie Van House threw a dart at the dart board. "I'm going to win this time, you sour old prune."

Then he started laughing maniacal laughter.


	4. Central Park

Central Park

Alex Russo walked along to Central Park. She would meet Robby there at 12:00. She sat on a bench and waited. She then saw him. She walked to him and said "Hello."

"Hello" Robby said

"How's it going" Alex said

"Tiring, my daughter is running me ragged, it isn't my fault she had her license taken away." Robby said

"Yeah well my family's not so hot either. All this week they were giving me job after job after job. It is so tiring I just want to sit down." Alex said

"Well there's a bench right there." Robby said pointing to the bench Alex was just sitting on.

"Yeah, very funny" Alex said laughing.

"You know, I never thought about it before but you remind me of Mikayla." Robby said.

"Well I would. We're identical cousins." Alex said

"You know my daughter has the same problem, she's got an evil cousin too named Luann. They look just alike but their personalities are very different." Robby said.

"Oh really, tell me more." Alex said.

From down the street dressed in a business suit and spying on them, Charlie took another bite out of the hamburger. He smiled as he watched the chemistry between the two develop.

Alex was laughing at a joke Robby had told. Robby was laughing because she was laughing. Alex then looked at her watch.

"Oh my God, I'm late." Alex said jumping up.

"Where are you going?" Robby said.

"Sorry I've got wizard lessons." Alex said

"I understand well see you" Robby said getting up to leave.

"Wait," Alex said. Robby looked at her and they both stopped.

They both were drawn in by the chemistry. They both leaned in and kissed. Alex went giggly. She felt the roughness of Robby Ray's lips on her and Robby Ray was hooked by the softness of hers. She opened her mouth and he did the same. Without meaning to, their tongues' met.

After 2 minutes of passionate kissing they broke apart. Robby said "Bye"

Alex said "Bye, see at the bistro" She said smiling.

When she got to her wizard class she shook a little.

"Where the heck were you?" Jerry said angrily

"Having the time of my life", Alex said dreamily

Jerry looked at Max and Justin and said, "What the heck did that mean."

When Robby got home, Miley and Jackson asked, "Where were you, you were supposed to take me to Taylor's party." Miley said

"I was having the time of my life." Robby said

Miley looked at Jackson and said, "What the heck did that mean."


End file.
